This invention relates to new and useful improvements in bale stacking machines which are adapted to pile bales in a substantially triangular formation so that they may be deposited upon the ground in this formation for curing and drying purposes.
Many devices exist for receiving bales from a baler and for piling them in this particular formation either in groups of six, 10 or 15 bales, depending upon the design of the machine.
However, all of the conventional machines are extremely involved and require constant attention so that the various machanisms operate correctly and in the desired sequence.
Furthermore conventional bale stacking machines receive the bales and stack them with the so-called string side on top rather than on the outside. This affects the water shedding capabilities of the stacked bales and is undesirable.
The present invention overcomes this disadvantages by providing an extremely simple bale stacking device which is adapted to be secured directly behind a baler in conjunction with a conveyor which conveys bales from the baler to the top of the bale stacking machine.
The device includes a bale receiving chamber which opens as soon as a bale is positioned therein thus depositing the bale upon a sloping bale transfer chute, the bales sliding down this chute by gravity. A plurality of spring loaded hinged gates form the base of this transfer chute, each gate leading into a bale receiving chute which stacks the bales on conventional bale forks situated at the base of the chutes.
The components are so arranged that the bales of the last chute are turned as they enter the chute so that the string side is on the outside thus assisting in the water shedding action.
When the desired number of bales have been entered into the bale receiving chutes, the forks may be tripped either automatically or manually thus depositing the pile of bales on the ground.
The principal object and essence of the invention is therefore to provide a device of the character herewithin described in which the weight of the bales operate various gates and automatically feeds the bales into the desired position within bale receiving chutes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is particularly adapted to be secured directly behind a baler and to be drawn thereby.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described in which the various parts operate automatically and can be constructed with the minimum of moving parts thus reducing maintenance and intricate mechanical adjustments.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical in manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing objects in view, and other such objects and advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, my invention consists essentially in the arrangement and construction of parts all as hereinafter more particularly described, reference being had to the accompanying drawings in which: